Falling for a werewolf
by Lilyous
Summary: Some memories and parts of Nymphadora Tonks's life.  My first fanfic, hope you like it.
1. Full moon and babysitting a six year old

_**Falling for a werewolf**_

**Chapter 1. Full moon and baby sitting a six year old**

A 15 year old girl is sitting in the garden with her hands wrapped tightly around her legs holding them close to her body, looking up on the full moon. She couldn't stop thinking of him, her mothers cousins friend. She knew that he were a werewolf, although he hadn't told her. He and his friends had been like brothers and sisters to her, but now she was all alone, again. The thought of that he were all alone now didn't make her feel better. He had lost his best friends, three killed and betrayed by the fourth. The fourth were her mothers cousin Sirius, her happy and crazy older brother, but now he were locked up in Azkaban. Her tears started to flow down on her cheeks, but no one of them were there to comfort her. She looked up at the full moon ones again. "I hope you're alive and happy. Not like I'm, sad and dead inside." She said to the moon. She took a deep breath and the cold winter air flowed down her throat. "I miss you Remus." She wisperd to the moon before she started to walk towards the door. She didn't feel well with all the memories that were inside her head right now. She needed to rest, she needed to sleep.

She flung the door open and started to rush upstairs. "Night mum, night dad!" She shouted down to the empty livingroom. "Goodnight Dora." She heard hear dad answere at the same time she opened the door to her bedroom. She threw herself on the bed and pushed her head down in her pillow. She couldn't stop thinking of them. Lily with her beautiful smile, James with his jokes, Remus with his kindness, Sirius with all of his pranks and Peter.. She couldn't think of something good about Peter, he were the only one of them that she didn't like. She remembered one time they were babysitting her although she had been six years old.

There was a knock on the door. "Mummy, it's them!" A little girl with brown hair said with an enthusiastic tone on her voice. She started to jump up and down. "Stand still Nymphadora so I can brush your hair." A women said to the happy little girl. "Ted can you open the door?" "Of course Dromeda." A man called back to her. The little girl heard the door open and ran out from the bathroom. "Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, come here!" Her mother yelled at her. "Sirius, save me." The little girl said as a boy with black hair lifted her up. "Of course I'm going to help you Nymmie." He said to her and gave her a big hug. "Hey Sirius, it isn't only you that want a hug." A boy with black hair and glases said behind them. The boy that were huging her putted her down on the floor. "James!" The girl smiled as she gave him a hug. "Don't forgett me." A girl with red hair and green eyes said. "Here you go Lily, take her." James said to her as he gave her Nymphadora. "I've missed you Lily." The little girl said as she hugged her. "I've missed you too Tonks." Lily called back to her, remembering to only use her surname. "Where's Remus?" The little girl asked the three of them, her hair turned into a green color which meant that she were confused or that she were thinking. "He couldn't come Nymmie, I'm sorry." Sirius answered her. In the same time she heard the answere her hair turned into black with blue tips and her eyes teared up. "Why wouldn't I come here to see you Nymphadora?" A boy with sandy brown hair asked from the doorstep. "Remus!" The little girl screamed and ran to him, her hair were now in it's usual pink color. He gave her a big hug and didn't let her go until Sirius coughed. "So what should we do?" He asked the other four. "Can't you tell me about Hogwarts? I want to hear about your pranks and other stuff. Please tell me, just don't tell mummy." She asked the young adults and winked with her big brown eyes. "Ok Nymmie, we'll tell you about Hogwarts." Sirius started. "I want to tell her about when we turned McGonagall's hair red and gold after we won the quidditch cup!" James almost screamed out. "Ok, ok little Jamesie." Sirius said with an teasing voice before he started to tell her about their pranks at Snape and other enoying Slytherins.

After almost 5 hours of laughing, punching some arms and more laugh Nymphadora started to get tired. Her head started to feel heavy and she yawned. "I think someone is getting a little tired." Lily noted. Nymphadora nodded before another yawn game out from her mouth. "Want to sleep Nymmie?" Sirius asked her, she just nodded again. "You can lay down in my lap." Remus told her and took a pillow from the couch. "Thank you Remus." She said to him as she layed her head on the pillow. "Night Color." James said and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the top of her head. "Sleep tight Tonks." Lily said and kissed her on her cheek before she yawned. "Don't wake me before the klock is eleven, ok?" Sirius asked and loked at her, they all started to laugh. "Ok." The little girl mumbled and closed her eyes. "Nox." Both James and Sirius said and the room turned black. "Sweet dreams Nymphadora." A voice mumbled before someone kissed her on her cheek before she fell asleep.

When she were a little girl she didn't know who it were, but now she knew who it had been. She smiled into the pillow when sleep catched her.


	2. Walking, talking and tears of joy

**Chapter 2. Walking, talking and tears of joy**

Returning to Hogwarts was easier than usual this year she thought, because when you're with your friends you forget bad things. But somethings is easier to say than do, it didn't went one single day without that she thought of them, especially when she had potions with professor Snape. This day were a Saturday, with no homeworks to do, thank Merlin for that. But there were almost nothing to do, it rained outside and all of her mates were still asleep, the clock were 14 for Merlins sake how could they still sleep. She decided to take a walk around the castle and clean out her thoughts.

She came down to the door that led into the great hall and saw that the sky had turned blue in the time she had walked. "Why not go outside?" She asked herself. When she walked by the green houses a voice asked her from behind. "Miss Tonks, is something bothering you?" She turned around and looked at professor Sprout. "Eeh.. Yes, but it's nothing important." She answered or lied if you want to say so. "Don't lie to me miss Tonks, talk with your friends about it and they will help you." Professor Sprout told her before she began to take care of her plants again. She started to walk towards the lake asking herself questions again and again. She couldn't tell her friends that her big cousin were in Azkaban and that he had killed his best friends. Neither could she tell them that she missed a man that were 13 years older than her. She missed him so much, his scent of parchment and chocolate and his sandy brown hair. "Just stop thinking of him before you start crying for Merlins sake." A voice inside her haid told her. She took her eyes from her feet and looked out over the lake, it was a beautiful view. She continued to walk until a red orange color catched her eye, it were only one thing she knew that were in that color. "Charlie!" She screamed out and ran over to the boy. "Hi Tonks!" He smiled at her as he gave her a big hug, but she didn't hug him back. When he noted it he took his arms back and looked at her. "What is it Tonks?" He asked while he studied her. "Why do you think it is something?" She asked him. "Your hair's in a green color." He answered her and pointed at her hair. A little pink color came onto her cheeks for a short while, but it vanished as fast as it came. "What do you do when you're sad Charlie?" She asked him. He looked up at her and answered. "I sit down somewere where I know I'll be alone and then I think." She thought for herself for a short moment. "Thanks Charlie." She said to him quickly and ran up to the school again. When she came up to her dormitory she noticed the clock and just a few seconds later a voice downstairs yelled. "Dinner time!" She grabbed her robe and her scarf before she ran down to the great hall so that she wouldn't be late.

When she had eaten up all of her food, even if it weren't much, she went out from the hall and walked out into the cold air. She knew a place were she could be alone, because no one else knew how to come in there, no one but she, Lily and the Marauders. She took a long stick and pushed it against a spot on the whipping willow tree and it froze just a second later. She walked forward and fell in a hole. She keept walking forward in the tunel until she came to the end of it, then she walked up on a ladder. When she looked around herself she knew she were inside the shreiking shack, there couldn't be any other place in the world. She walked up to the second floor and when she looked inside the room she froze. Someone were there, but how? She decided to look into the room ones again and when she did the person inside turned around and looked at her. He recognized her face and her multicolored hair. She recognized him at his scarred face and his sandy brown hair, she just couldn't belive he were here, neither could he. "Nymphadora? What are you doing here?" He asked her quietly. "Shouldn't you be in the castle?" He continued, but he were interrupted of a girl that almost strangled him. "Remus!" She screamed just like when she was a little girl. "I've missed you so." She finished before tears started to flow down her face. When he noticed that she were crying he stoped huging her and instead he looked at her. He dried one of her tears before he huged her again, pulling her even closer. "I've missed you too." He mumbled into her ear while a tear fell down on his cheek. There were a long moment of silence and tears before she started to talk again. "How could he? Why did he?" The words just came out from her mouth with a hoarse voice. She looked up at him with her dark brown eyes. "I don't know Nymphadora." He looked at her while he answered. "I miss him so much." She said and her tears started to flow again. "Me too." He dried her tears before he huged her again.

She opened her eyes and looked around her. Why were she in the shrieking shrack shack? She asked herself. Then she rememberd the night and layed down on Remus's chest again. She practically inhaled his scent of parchment and chocolate before she fell asleep against his wet robe ones again, just like when she had been a little girl, just like always.


End file.
